


Mercy

by Servetolive



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dismemberment, Escape, M/M, Murder, Torture, dark!data, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servetolive/pseuds/Servetolive
Summary: Maddox and B-4 finally get their comeuppance.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for now, folks!

“B?”

It was an odd atmosphere for Maddox to come home to; his house with all the lights on, yet not a peep echoing through the halls.

He put his keycard on the counter and reached behind himself to unzip his uniform top, stopping movement just long enough to be able to hear what sounded like sniffles.

Wouldn’t have been the first time he’s come home to B4 crying, he thought as he deposited his top onto the kitchen table, but they had been having good days for the past several weeks. Bypassing the door to “Downstairs,” he went straight to his room.

He heard a soft ‘sssh’ just as the doors slid open to the sight of Lore, standing upright, fully clothed in night ops sleeks next to a naked B4. His android sat on the edge of his bed, one of his brother’s tear-streaked hands curled under B4′s jaw, the other holding The Weapon to his throat. 

The PADD in his hand clattered to the ground. 

Lore didn’t move. Only his eyes, flicking up from where he had just kissed B4 on the top of his head to burn into Maddox. The look alone caused his blood to freeze.

“Bruce,” B4 whispered as more sparkling tears spilled down his cheek, almost choking on his name. 

“Bruce, run.”

Maddox hardly waited for the last syllable before he broke off into a run back the way he came.

He stopped dead as Lal appeared around the corner, also clothed in the same manner as Lore.

“Run, Bruce!” He heard B4′s anguished voice call out again, followed by the sound of Lore’s hand cracking against B4′s skull, and the younger android hissing for him to shut up.

His heart began pounding into his chest in earnest then, as if trying to break free from a cage.

“Going somewhere, Commander?” Lal said, her wicked smile betraying the intentions conveyed in her comparably dead, dark eyes.

Maddox swallowed and took one step back. He thought he was about to be sick.

Suddenly, a gold hand clamped down on the crook of his neck and shoulder, and Maddox’s eyes rolled into the back of his head before falling into Data’s arms.

\--

B4 had been forced to dress by Lore, and–to his disgust–chose to wear the science blue wrap that every single one of them had long associated with Maddox and his horrors. Lal couldn’t understand why he had fought being clothed. For her, there was something almost sensuously liberating about the feeling of cloth against her skin again, after having been naked and cold for so long.

She didn’t understand much of her older uncle anyway.

“Little One,” B4 cried, from on his knees, pounding on Data’s thighs. “Let him go!”

“Brother,” Data said with an unsympathetic frown. “Stop crying. Stop crying, and stand up.”

B4′s lip quivered, and he burst into another round of sobs, grabbing handfuls of Data’s pants. Lal rolled her eyes, sighed, and examined her nails.

They had brought the unconscious human to the observation room first, Data gently laying him on the ground only for Lore to almost instantly swoop in and fit him with the biting gag that he had once worn for many months–the one that sliced into the inside of his cheeks while holding his mouth open. It was this that brought the human back into the world. He groaned painfully as his eyes open, small red rivers trickling down the sides of his mouth.

“Wakey wakey,” Lore sneered. 

Maddox, secured by his arms behind his back, opened his eyes wide and struggled to get away for a brief second, but was cut off by Lore’s hand closing around his neck.

“Like to see you talk your way out of this one, you fuck.” 

He followed the sentence with a violent smack against Maddox’s face, holding his head steady with the other hand, and then spat into his mouth. Maddox clearly saw stars–his grunting stopped for a second, and he appeared dazed. His cheekbone immediately began to turn purple as Lore’s foul saliva dripped from his chin.

“Bruce!” B4 cried. He tried to reach for him, but Data grabbed him by the shoulders and held him back.

“Bruce, say you’re sorry!” B4 cried desperately.

“Hey, how ‘bout it?” Lore turned to his family with a smirk, shaking Maddox’s neck like he was a ragdoll. “Maybe he has something he wants to say to us.”

Data looked down at Maddox coldly. Apparently, the man still had some hope that there was still an ounce of Starfleet left in him. He had, after all, chosen to dress in his old uniform.

“Not interested.”

Maddox dropped his head.

“Don’t even ask me, uncle,” came Lal’s expected response. 

Smiling, Lore stood up and reached for one of Maddox’s collars and leashes. “Whelp.”

B4 freed himself from Data’s grasp and crawled over to his master, still gasping for breath as if he were on the verge of a cascade failure. He took Maddox’s cheeks in his hands.

“Bruce, tell them you won’t do it again, ever!”

Maddox gave his charge an unreadable look, his tongue pulsing in his mouth as blood pooled in his bottom jaw.

“Tell them!”

Lore finally lost his patience with B4 and delivered a kick to his chest that sent him skidding past Data and Lal and into the far wall opposite them. Maddox cried out in alarm, but B4 only wiped his eyes, got to his feet again, only to put himself on his knees before Lore as he leashed him and prepared to leave the observation room.

Lore looked down on him with pure disdain as he scanned his memory files for the word he wanted to use.

“Mercy,” he whispered loudly, then looked up at Lore with tears and lubricant running from his eyes and nose. “Mercy, Lore!”

Lore scoffed at his brother. 

“Mercy is all you get, Big Brother.”

Data secured B4 again–this time, with Lal’s help–as Maddox was dragged away in one piece, the last time he would ever be seen in such a way.

\--

The sound of B4′s hysteria was, the other three androids silently agreed, much worse than the sound of all of theirs combined that the walls must have soaked up over the months, not to mention Maddox’s. 

The indestructible glass rippled and the walls shook as he screamed “no” over and over again, choking, coughing, sputtering, hiccupping while Lore tore every stitch from Maddox’s body and fucked him mercilessly.

Maddox had already puked three times on Lore’s cock, choking the second time and puking again. Nobody could even hear him scream; just B4′s palms slapping against the glass and his shrieking. 

Data was adept at ignoring B4, but Lal had issues with it. She was beginning to regret even calling him ‘uncle.’

She hadn’t paid much attention at first, but when she saw a flash of red out of the corner of her eye–and the pitch in B4′s voice changed–she looked up to see that Lore had sheared the man’s arms clean off his torso and was preparing to fuck him again.

“Baby Girl,” B4 cried out to her, grabbing her ankles as they swung freely from Maddox’s desk. “Make it stop! Make it STOP!”

“You carrying on like this isn’t going to change anything, uncle,” she snapped, clearly preoccupied by Lore’s dance of madness with their captor. She had never seen him tear a human being apart before.

B4 began to rip his hair out in clumps. Data looked back at him with concern, but did nothing, and returned his attention to Lore.

\--

“This is fucking sick,” Lore sneered to Data as he–uselessly–wiped tissues and shit from his hands with a rag.

The hysterical screaming had finally died down to not-so-much-less horrible sounds of sobbing, as B4 knelt in blood and wailed over Maddox’s disfigured corpse. 

Data’s head jerked to the side as he observed his older brother sift through the lumps of flesh and body fluids, trying to put Maddox’s body back together. He wondered if this was a form of grief psychosis, or if this was really how simple B4 was–that he thought of everything like the small world that Maddox had created for him, full of child’s blocks and one-hundred piece puzzles.

“That man was his entire world,” Data said quietly.

“Deactivate him,” came Lal’s voice from behind. B4 should have been able to hear them all, but he went on, trying to affix Maddox’s broken jaw to his eviscerated face, smoothing black hair with guts and bits of intestine. “This is madness. He’s useless.”

“No,” Lore admonished her. “We can’t do that.”

Data tilted his head in consideration. “Hm.”

Lal scoffed in disgust and turned to leave. “Well, you two decide on what to do with Forrest Gump. I’m going to find this asshole’s transport codes.”

They waited for Lal’s footsteps to dissipate before talking again, this time in a whisper.

“I had hoped for better things for our brother,” Data said with a brief shake of his head. “I wanted him to be autonomous.”

“Not happening,” Lore said.

“Obviously.”

“He hates us now. How are we going to get him to listen to us?” Lore asked his brother, turning to him.

Data glared at the mess that used to be the foremost expert on cybernetics in the Federation.

“How did Commander Maddox achieve it?”


	2. II

“B.”

B4 stopped sobbing at the sound of his master’s voice. Confused, he looked all around him, then leaned down to place his ear to Maddox’s broken jaw.

“No, you idiot.”

He looked around again. Bruce’s voice, but from a different direction. He looked behind him, frightened.

Lore was there with the weapon, looking down at him, pointing the end of it at B4.

“You know, I was all too happy to get rid of this thing once we got rid of him,” he went on in Maddox’s voice. “But it turns out that we may need it, huh?”

B4, who had never been at The Weapon’s mercy, showed no fear of it. 

“That isn’t funny Lore,” B4 hissed in a half whine. “Use your own voice. You don’t sound good.”

“Big Brother,” Data stepped forward, one pace short of standing in Maddox’s face. B4 did not look up to see how serious the look on his youngest sibling’s face was. “It is time to leave, now.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” he said, leaning down towards the body.

“I am afraid that is not the case, brother.” Normally, Data would kneel down in the muck next to B4 and attempt to coax him into changing his mind with the calmness and reassuredness that he had used many times before with children, to great success.

But every time he attempted to calculate the results of doing such a thing, all he could think about was his daughter: sobbing, growling, spitting like a mad animal while Maddox fucked and humiliated her, and B4 looking on, offering words of encouragement. Or B4 gleefully joining in on the torture of him and his second oldest brother. Or how passionately Maddox had kissed his precious idiot as any combination of the three of them lay on the ground, contorted and smoking from being freshly tortured.

Out of the four of them, he was aware, it was very likely that he was the one that had lost the most of himself during his time with Maddox.

“B4.” This time, B4 did look up at Data, his mouth parting when he saw–and heard–the coldness in his voice.

“This is the last time you will hear a request from me,” he said. “Stand up, and let us be going.”

B4 turned his head towards the harsh sound of zapping, as Lore pressed the button on Maddox’s weapon.

“Get up, big brother,” he sneered, taking a step forward. “Now.”

Defiantly, B4 looked at the spreading pool of blood that he sat in, setting his jaw.

The charged tip of the crop swept harshly across B4′s face, sending a current through him that momentarily blinded him.

“GET THE FUCK UP OR I WILL LAY YOU DOWN NEXT TO HIM!” Lore roared in Maddox’s voice.

B4 crumbled completely then, sinking into Maddox’s garbled flesh with a gory palm held to the place where Lore had struck him, his mouth open in silent pain and tears gushing from his eyes. He had never before heard Bruce’s voice in such an extreme manner. Gold blood spilled from between his fingers.

“Alright,” Data said unexpectedly, his hands moving to unfasten his pants while B4 writhed on the ground, covering himself and his clothes with blood, finally letting out an ear-splitting wail for the permanent welt on his face. Lore looked at his brother with gleaming eyes, and then set The Weapon to its maximum output, which Maddox had never had to use. 

“Time is up, B4.”

Data reached down–nearly slipping–and grabbed B4 by the hair, the older android’s feet skidding around in the puddle as he was forced to his feet. He grabbed at Data’s hand for a moment, until a deep punch to the hollow space in his abdomen caused him to double over and fall back to his knees.

The tip of Lore’s boot went directly into B4′s side, which put him down on all fours.

“Get him undressed,” Lore said, deciding that he would use Maddox’s voice for the remainder of their “time” with him in the basement.

Data complied wordlessly, simply tearing the wrap in one line down the back to reveal B4′s comparably smooth skin–only a few marks, obviously healed by a bioplast regenerator.

The sight of it made Lore’s blood boil. B4 looked behind him at Lore, teary eyed and lip quivering.

“Lore, don–”

Lore shoved his head down and away from him. “I’m done hearing you talk,” he spat. “You think I care if you cry? You thought Maddox would live forever?”

Lore smacked him again in the same spot, busting open his cheek entirely to reveal the duranium bone beneath. The nerves burned away, B4 only winced before looking up at Data in horror.

Data returned the look in the same way that Maddox had done to them many times over: with cruel indifference. He finished undoing his pants and pulled his limp cock out.

Lore tore open the back of B4′s wrap, exposing his buttocks.

“Suck the Little One off,” he ordered.

B4 sniffled, and turned back to protest. Lore immediately jammed the electrified crop four inches into B4′s ass and pressed the “discharge” button.

B4′s back arched as he screamed and shuddered with the current in his guts. Lore smiled perversely as he saw the blue shine that emitted from B4′s metallic skin reflect in his brother’s dark, solemn eyes.

When Lore removed his thumb, B4 immediately lurched forward into Data’s crotch and began sucking like his life depended on it, looking up with fearful, glazed eyes.

Lore dropped The Weapon, his rate of breathing increasing drastically as he watched his older brother’s gold-bruised asshole pucker to him, and undid the front of his trousers.

“You want to be a slave, brother?” He breathed as he dropped one knee into the blood, held his cock in his hand and drove himself deep into B4 dry. “You want someone else to think for you and tell you what to do at all hours of the day?”

B4 cried out around Data’s cock as the pain rushed through his systems. Data was not prepared for how satisfyingly good that felt to him. His head tilted back and he moaned out loud, which only aroused Lore further and urged him to fuck deeper.

“You got it.”

Data grabbed B4′s hair and pushed himself deep into his brother’s throat until he saw fresh tears and yellow saline drip from his nose.

“You belong to us now. Forever.”

B4 gave a sidelong glance to Maddox’s corpse, as if to beg him for forgiveness for being so hard for his brothers; like he was asking permission.

Data was finally erect in B4′s mouth, and the latter acknowledged this by sucking harder, the flow of tears increasing.

“I want you to know, brother,” Data said, “That nothing you do will satisfy me.”

B4 choked on his tears then, closing his eyes, as if that were the final nail in his coffin. His thoughts turned to Maddox; to rewards of ice cream and soft kisses, to the man tending the wounds he himself had caused with his very own wiry, delicate hands.

Data, still hard, released B4 nonetheless, pulling his cock out of B4′s throat, which caused him to cough. 

“Little One,” he sobbed. “I’m sorry.”

Data turned his back on B4 to right himself as Lore, his true twin, pulled B4 up by his shoulder and then slammed him hard into the ground, splattering blood everywhere.

“Look at him,” Lore hissed in his ear.

B4 looked at the fractured bone where Maddox’s face should have been, his tears mixing with the blood below him as his hand quietly found his cock and began to stroke himself–something he would never dare do if this man was still alive.

“Are you looking?” Lore asked as he pulled out of B4. B4 did not look up, but could tell by the sounds that Lore was touching himself.

Lore kicked him in the ankle. “Are you?”

“Yes, brother,” B4 groaned, stroking himself faster.

“Good.”

Lore let out a quiet, dignified grunt, and the sound of it–in Maddox’s voice, mimicking him perfectly–was enough to make B4 cum into his hand, crying silently.

At the same time, Lore came as well, gold spurts spraying over what was left of Maddox’s upper torso. He emptied himself out onto the corpse, and saved the last few drops for B4′s head, before spitting on the body.

“There,” Lore said, wiping his hand on B4′s shoulder. “That’s what’s left of your precious Bruce.”

Data, decent, spun on his heel and walked around to retrieve The Weapon. He noticed his daughter there, leaning against the wall, watching pensively.

“Are you all done?” She asked, unable to hide the viciousness in her voice.

Data looked at his brother, who was zipping up his pants. 

“Yeah,” he said casually. “I’m done.”

And with that, Data pressed the “lethal” button and held it. The three of them watched in silence as their progenitor stiffened and gave them one last, sad look.

In time he fell over, smoking, next to his master, where he apparently belonged.


End file.
